Sometimes We Break
by HughesGurl65
Summary: The sequal to Second Chances is finally here. If you haven't read Second Chances I encourage you to read it. This story is definitely heading into an alternate universe because I'm not really following season six or seven. Enjoy
1. Notes

**Lucas and Peyton Scott **

Lucas and Peyton conceive Aiden on December 15, 2006

Peyton finds out she's pregnant on February 1, 2007

Peyton gave birth to Aiden Keith Scott on August 17, 2007

Lucas and Peyton get married on December 15, 2007

Lucas' first book tour – September 3, 2007 – October 3, 2007

Peyton opens Red Bedroom Records on February 27, 2008

Peyton finds out she is pregnant May 13, 2008. Due Dec. 27, 2008

Peyton gives birth on December 31, 2008 to Logan Brayan Scott.

Lucas goes on another book tour February 2, 2009 – April 18, 2009

**Nathan and Haley Scott **

James Lucas Scott born on May 25, 2006.

Nathan's accident happened on May 31, 2007.

Nathan begins rehab on his way to walk again.

Nathan and Haley are godparents to Aiden Keith Scott.

Haley finds out she's pregnant while Nathan is rehabbing.

Haley gives birth to Adrienne Rose Scott on March 7, 2008.

Haley signs a record deal with Red Bedroom Records in July 2008

**Julian Baker and Brooke Davis **

Brooke and Julian adopt Sam and Riley on June 7, 2007.

Brooke and Julian ask Lucas and Peyton to be Sam's godparents July 4, 2007

Brooke and Julian ask Nathan and Haley to be Riley's godparents.

Brooke and Julian adopt Noah Scott Baker on August 22, 2007.

Brooke and Julian move to Tree Hill on September 19, 2007

Samantha Kay Baker – Born August 4, 1992.

Riley May Baker – Born February 5, 2007.

Noah Scott Baker – Born August 4, 2007


	2. Not Happy

Tree Hill, North Carolina September 2, 2009

"You can't just leave your family again!" Peyton shouted from across the bedroom.

"I have to go. We've been talking about this for months! It's not like you're just finding out about this!" Lucas shouted back.

"Yes, we talked about the possibility of another book tour this year, but I didn't know that you were going through with it until a week ago."

"That is not true! You knew I was writing so you had to figure another one was coming." Lucas retorted.

"I didn't think it would be coming in the same year that you already had one that was over two months long!" Peyton said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Will you quit yelling and think about this for a moment. It's not like I'm being selfish here. I'm doing this for our family." Lucas said rationally.

"Are you kidding me? My label will bring in more money in the long run than your books will! This is about your stupid ego!" Peyton shouted back.

"Fine maybe it is! I would like to provide for my family so my wife doesn't have to work all the time and can spend time with our boys!"

"Fine, you go on your book tour." Peyton said wiping the tears from her face. "But don't you dare expect things to be the same when you get back." Peyton add point her finger right in Lucas' face before walking out of the room.

Lucas sat down on the bed with a heavy sigh. He wished he could say this was their first big fight as a married couple, but he can't. The truth is, they had been fighting a lot lately. There was no shortage of fights going on in the house. What made it even worse was Peyton would usually end up storming out of the house, usually taking both boys with her, and going over to Brooke's house. They'd cool down, come back together, make up the same way they always did, and call it good. At the end of the day they weren't really solving them. They were just using their physical and emotional attraction to forget them, but they always caught up.

Lucas picked himself off the bed and walked downstairs. He was shocked to find Peyton in the living room playing with Aiden while Logan was crawling around next to them. He stood in the doorway for a moment watching Peyton play with the two boys with such love and care. He wished they didn't have to fight and he knew what he was about to say would probably bring up another one, but as usual that didn't stop him.

"It will only be from September 25th – November 1st. I have to go."

"Aiden do you want to come with mommy to go see Aunt Brooke?" Peyton asked?

"Ya!" Aiden shouted excitedly.

Peyton stood up and picked up Logan. She grabbed Aiden's hand and walked past Lucas and up the stairs again.

Baker–Davis Home

"Sam is Jack staying for dinner?" Brooke shouted up the stairs.

"Yeah!" Sam shouted back a couple minutes later.

Jack was Sam's best friend. She met him one of her first days in Tree Hill. They were seventeen, both adopted, and both extremely close to their families. Brooke knew he was a good friend to Sam and she was glad that she had someone like she did with Peyton.

"?" Peyton shouted opening the door.

" what in the world are you doing here?" Brooke asked walking around the corner to the door where Peyton stood with Logan in his car seat and Aiden standing by her side.

"Well there was nothing going on at home so we decided to see what Aunt Brooke was doing." Peyton responded walking through the door.

"Well I'm glad. Is Lucas with you?"

"No he is at home writing or something." Peyton responded lying.

"Oh well I'm just making dinner. Will you stay?"

"Sure why not." Peyton said.

"Aiden why don't you go down to the play room. Riley and Noah are down there playing." Brooke said lowering herself down to Aiden's face.

Peyton left Logan, who feel asleep on the way over, in his car seat. "So what can I do to help?"

"Well you can start by telling me about the fight you and Lucas had." Brooke said as she went back to the kitchen and began to chop up vegetables.

"Ugh how did you know?" Peyton asked putting her head down on the counter.

"Well you showed up here out of the blue and your eyes are all red and puffy from you crying." Brooke responded.

Peyton proceeded to tell Brooke about Lucas going on another book tour and leaving Peyton alone with the kids again.

"I'm just scared that Lucas is going to keep missing out on Aiden and Logan's childhood. He constantly locks himself away in his study to write and he leaves the kids with other people when I'm not there. I told him when I got pregnant with Aiden I could do it alone, but he said he wanted to be there. So I let him be there. We got married we had Aiden and I got pregnant again, but he is never there. I feel like I'm a single parent and it's not fair to the boys."

"Peyton, you need to talk to him. You need to tell him everything you just told me." Brooke responded.

"I have Brooke! A million times and all he does it tell me that he is doing all of this for our family.

"Hey, babe I'm home." Julian said walking through the back door. "Oh hey Peyton. What's up?"

"Oh nothing. I'm over here bothering Brooke because my husband can't be bothered with our family right now."

" you are not bothering me. You are my best friend and are welcome over here anytime. Hi babe." Brooke said kissing Julian.

"So I think it's safe to say that you and Lucas are fighting again." Julian responded.

"Damn you're good." Peyton said.

Julian had become a good friend over the past year. Peyton found that they had a lot in common and often worked together since he was in the movie industry and she was in the music industry. Brooke and Julian were a lot of good fun together. Peyton thought they'd be the perfect couple to get married, but they both insisted they didn't need a ceremony or a ring to make their love last forever.

"What happened now?" Julian asked breaking Peyton's thought.

"Apparently Lucas' book tours are more important than his family." Peyton responded.

"Ah well you're welcome here anytime." Julian said. "I'm gonna go check on the kids. Where is Sam?" Julian asked.

"Sam and Jack are upstairs in Sam's bedroom and Noah, Riley, and Aiden are downstairs in the playroom. Brooke responded just as the timer on the stove went off.

As the time began it's loud beeping Logan began his loud crying. Peyton went to get up from the bar, but Julian stepped in.

"I got him Peyton." Julian said picking Logan up from the car seat.

"Oh thanks." Peyton replied settling back into her seat. "He might actually be hungry. How long will dinner be Brooke?" Peyton asked.

"Um probably another ten to fifteen minutes." Brooke replied moving things around in the kitchen.

"Okay well he can wait. I'll just feed him cereal at the table." Peyton responded.

Julian walked downstairs with Logan resting contently in his arms. Peyton began to help Brooke prepare for dinner before all the kids were brought upstairs and they had to watch out for all the young ones walking around.

Sam's Bedroom

"Sam are you ever going to tell your parents we're together?" Jack asked.

"Not yet. My mom thinks that we're really great friends. That is the only reason she even lets you come up in my room." Sam said from her computer desk.

"Okay, well when do you think you're going to tell her?" Jack asked leaning down and kissing Sam's neck.

"Stop." Sam said giggling.

"Why no one is around." Jack responded.

"Yeah, but my dad is going to be home any minute." Sam said as Jack continued to lace kisses down her neck.

"Well there is a sure way to kill the mood." Jack said walking back to Sam's bed.

"Oh shut up you idiot. I will tell my parents eventually. I just don't want them to freak out and I don't want to have to play that fifty questions game about what we're doing and where we are all the time."

"Sam dinner!" Peyton called up the stairs.

"Awe I didn't know Peyton was here!" Sam said excitedly. Sam pulled Jack up from her bed and then raced down the stairs. As soon as she saw Peyton she flung her arms around her. "Hi Peyton! When did you get here? Are Lucas and the boys with you? Are you staying for dinner?"

"I've been here for about a half hour, Logan and Aiden are with me, and I am staying for dinner." Peyton said laughing. "Hi Jack. Brooke didn't tell me you were here." Peyton said letting go of Sam.

"He's staying for dinner too." Sam said walking toward the kitchen.

"Well then lets go before it all gets cold." Peyton responded.

Peyton settled Aiden and Logan in for dinner. She helped Brooke get Riley and Noah settled at the table before bringing food out for everyone else. They had gotten a comfortable dinner conversation going when the front door opened and slammed shut. Lucas came barreling into the room with a livid look on his face.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Lucas shouted.

"Excuse me?" Peyton said taken aback.

"Come with me." Lucas said angrily grabbing Peyton's arm and lifting her from her seat at the table.

"Ow Lucas you're hurting me." Peyton said trying to get up as Lucas dragged her away from the table.

Julian went to stand up from the table, but Brooke held him back and stood herself. "Peyton."

"It's fine Brooke. I'll be right back." Peyton said before being pulled up the stairs.

"Mom!" Sam shouted.

"She'll be fine Sam. Sit down and eat. I don't want to talk about this." Brooke said sitting back down.

Lucas held Peyton's arm until he got to the top floor and into Julian and Brooke's bedroom.

"Is there a reason you just pulled me away from dinner?" Peyton asked angrily.

"Why do you do this?" Lucas shouted.

"Don't raise your voice. Our children are down there and so are our friends, not to mention our god-daughter." Peyton seethed.

"You know I hate it when you just walk out of the house with the boys no less." Lucas responded in a quieter tone.

"I told you where I was going. It wasn't a huge secret."

"The only reason you came over here was because you were angry at me and I'm sure Brooke and Julian both know that now."

"Yeah they both know, but not because I told them. When I showed up my red, puffy eyes gave me away!" Peyton shouted.

"Don't yell at me Peyton." Lucas said trying to stay calm.

"I'm not going to do this right now." Peyton said as she turned to exit the bedroom.

"Oh yes you are." Lucas said grabbing her arm and shutting the door. Lucas backed Peyton right into the door. He was so close Peyton could feel the heat from his breath meet her lips.

"Lucas, let me go." Peyton demanded.

"No not until we talk about this. You always run out when we have a fight and then it just disappears until we start fighting about it again."

"Luke I'm angry with you! Don't' you understand that?" Peyton shouted frustrated, as tears began to poor out of her eyes.

"I don't want you to be angry and I don't want us to fight!" Lucas shouted back.

"Luke are you still planning to go on this book tour?" Peyton asked.

"Yes."

"Are you still planning on leaving me here with our two children again?"

"Yes."

"Well then you're shit out of luck because I'm still going to be angry with you." Peyton said.

"Why can't you just understand that this is something I have to do?" Lucas asked.

"All I do is understand! That is all I've done for the past eight months! I'm tired of it and I'm not going to deal with your crap anymore." Peyton said.

"So this is how you want to leave things for the next month? You want to go on fighting until I have leave and then I'll come back after a month and you'll still be angry with me? I don't want to live like that." Lucas said.

"I don't want to live like that either. So you choose, it's the boys and I or the book tour." Peyton said.

"Peyton you can't just ask me to choose. My career is my life." Lucas said pleading with Peyton.

"Your family should be your life Lucas!" Peyton shouted.

"My family is my life! I want both things! What is so wrong with that?"

"Nothing baby," Peyton said stepping toward Lucas and putting her hand on his cheek. "but I'm asking you as your wife and the mother of your children, please stay with me."

"Baby I love you so much." Lucas said engulfing Peyton into a hug.

"I love you too." Peyton said.

"I'm sorry I interrupted dinner the way I did." Lucas said. "I'm also sorry I grabbed your arm and hurt you." Lucas added noticing the bruise that was starting to form on Peyton's right arm.

"It's okay. I don't want you to beat yourself up about it." Peyton said know exactly how Lucas would feel.

"It's not okay. I grabbed you and hurt you. I never wanted to do that." Lucas said.

"I know you didn't." Peyton said before reaching up and kissing Lucas on the lips.

Lucas tenderly kissed Peyton back not wanting to hurt her again. After breaking the kiss Lucas looked back into Peyton's swollen eyes.

"Why don't you come have dinner with us?" Peyton asked.

"Are you sure that's a wise idea. I'm not going to go down there and be tackled by Julian, Brooke, and Sam am I?" Lucas asked in all seriousness.

"I won't let them." Peyton replied before opening the door and pulling Lucas out with her.

They arrived back downstairs hand in hand. Everyone from the table looked up at them expecting some big outburst.

"Lucas is going to eat with us." Peyton said before grabbing an extra plate from the kitchen.

Everyone scooted down without a question and Lucas took his seat beside Peyton.

The rest of dinner went by smoothly. They talked mostly about Julian's upcoming movie and Brooke's new line. Brooke kept giving Peyton looks across the table letting her know that they would be talking later. Peyton wasn't even sure she wanted to have this conversation with Brooke. She thought about just sneaking out without Brooke noticing, but she knew that since the fight happened in her house there was no way Brooke was letting her leave with her explanation of the fight.

Julian offered to clean up because he could tell by the end of dinner that Brooke was getting antsy to talk to Peyton. Peyton sent Lucas home with both boys and she headed into the living room to wait for Brooke's interrogation.

"Peyton, what happened?" Brooke asked sitting down.

"Everything. Lucas was angry and upset and he let it get the best of him." Peyton responded.

"Okay I'm going to ask you something and I don't want you to get upset at me, but I feel like I have to ask. Has Lucas ever grabbed you like that before?"

"No of course not! Like I said he was angry and he let it get the best of him. He feels awful about it and especially just barging into your home. I'm also really sorry that we fought in front of the kids." Peyton said.

"Peyton, I don't want you to be sorry I just want to know that your marriage is going to be okay." Brooke stated.

"Did you hear any of the fight?" Peyton asked.

"Well I heard all of it. I don't know how much everyone else heard because they were all at the dinning room table." Brooke said guiltily.

"You were in the bedroom next door weren't you?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah I didn't want you to be up here alone with him when he was so upset. Especially the way he brought you up here."

"Brooke I don't know what to do. My ultimatum seemed to stall the fight, but I know it's not over. I just am so tired of fighting." Peyton said as tears began to slide down her cheeks.

"Peyton…" Brooke said pulling Peyton closer to her.

"I don't want to lose him Brooke, but he wants his career more the boys and I." Peyton said sobbing.

Brooke spent the next hour just holding Peyton in her arms as she cried. After several missed phone calls from Lucas, Peyton finally decided to head home. She wiped her eyes of any smeared make up and made her way to her car.

Peyton quietly unlocked the door to house. She didn't want to alert Lucas or the boys that she was home. Peyton was almost positive Lucas heard her pull in the driveway anyways. She tiptoed down the hallway and noticed the light on in Lucas' study. She heard Lucas speaking to someone so she crept closer to the door to listen.

"No, Lindsay the book tour is still on, but I don't want to stress Peyton out so I'm just not going to talk about it for a while."

Peyton sucked in a breath as she heard Lucas speak. For almost an instant she though maybe her husband would give up one part of he career to gain another part of their family. Peyton quietly moved back down the hall to the stairs. She slowly climbed the stairs to the boy's rooms. She moved Aiden from his crib into her bed and brought Logan from his bedroom and carefully set him in his bassinet next to her bed. She quietly closed and locked to door so as not to alert Lucas to her presence. She picked up her cell phone and typed out a text to Lucas.

To: Lucas 3

Don't bother coming to the bedroom tonight. I don't want to see you tonight. I have the boys in the bedroom with me; so don't go banging on the bedroom door. I'm going to bed; we'll talk in the morning.

And that was the last thing Peyton said to Lucas that night.

____________________________________

And I present to you chapter one! I've worked really hard on this and I've worked on it longer than anything else that I've posted. Once again I have that feeling of I love writing when Lucas and Peyton fight. It's just a lot of fun for me. I enjoy it, but I also love some good Leyton fluff.  I'm sorry there was no Nathan and Haley. They'll definitely be in the next chapter though.

Review please!

**Coming Soon…**

**Nathan is called up to the NBA.**

**Lucas leaves for his book tour.**

**Brooke hints at marriage.**


	3. Everything's Changed

September 3, 2009

Lucas woke up the next morning to the sound of dishes clanking one another in the kitchen. He slowly got out the guest bed and walked toward his own bedroom. There he showered and dressed and then headed downstairs.

"You want to tell me why you kicked me out of our bedroom last night." Lucas said grabbing a coffee cup out of the cupboard.

"Came home last night and I heard you talking to Lindsay." Peyton responded as she continued to wash dishes in the sink.

"So you listened in on my conversation." Lucas said.

"No I came home per your request and walked by the study because I saw the light on. I went to see if you were writing and then I heard your conversation." Peyton said.

Lucas was silent. He didn't have an argument against her. She heard the conversation because he called her to come home.

"I'm sorry." Lucas said before walking out of the kitchen.

"Oh that's good Lucas just apologize and walk away!" Peyton shouted shattering a plate on the counter.

The rest of the month went on without much conversation from Lucas and Peyton to each other. They only spoke when necessary and it always pertained to Aiden or Logan. Peyton did, however let Lucas back into their bedroom. Nights were spent with their backs turned away from each other with no talking. Peyton missed the nights they would share with Lucas holding her, the nights they spent getting lost in each other, and the nights they would share the bed with their sons. After about two weeks of no physical contact what so ever, Peyton began to miss Lucas…

**Flashback.**

They spent the whole day apart. Peyton had the boys with her at work with Mia and Lucas spent the whole day writing. Peyton came home and made dinner for her and Lucas. She then bathed the kids with Lucas' help and then they put them to bed together like they have every other night. After, Peyton retreated to the dinning room to catch up on paper work and Lucas headed back to writing, or attempt writing, as he couldn't seem to write when he was fighting with Peyton.

_Just after midnight Peyton appeared in the doorway of the study. She had been debating on whether or not to even go see Lucas, but her emotions got the best of her._

"_Hi." Peyton said quietly._

_Lucas looked up from his laptop where he had been looking at photos of himself and his family. "Hey." Lucas said surprised._

"_I was wondering…" Peyton said walking further into the room. "can you do me a favor?" Peyton finished finally settling down by the arm of Lucas' chair._

"_Hmm?" Lucas said looking into Peyton's emerald eyes._

"_Kiss me." Peyton whispered._

"_What?" Lucas asked stunned._

"_Kiss me, please?" Peyton said practically begging._

"_Peyton I don't think that, that is a good" Lucas started, but was suddenly cut off by Peyton crushing her lips onto Lucas'. Lucas' mind was telling him to push Peyton away, but his heart was telling him another thing. _

_Lucas and Peyton stood up together and Peyton wrapped her arms around Lucas' neck. Lucas began to walk toward the door, but ended up slamming Peyton against the wall in the heat of the moment. His hands roamed all over her body just feeling every bit of her that he too missed. _

_They never made it to their bedroom that night and now every couple of nights Lucas and Peyton would get caught in the heat of the moment and become the couple they used to be._

October 3, 2009

Lucas packed his bags the night before with Peyton and the boys in the room with him. He knew it hurt Peyton to be leaving and he really didn't want to leave things like he did, but he had to go.

"You know I love you right?" Lucas said turning over to look at Peyton.

"Yeah, but I still wish you would stay home with the boys and I." Peyton said.

"I know you do, but can you promise me that we'll part on good terms?" Lucas asked with desperation in his voice?

"I can't promise you that Luke. I'm not happy that you're leaving. I won't fight with you today though." Peyton said.

Lucas smiled and kissed the top of Peyton's head.

"I'm going to go shower. You should see if the boys are up. I would love to spend as much time with you guys as possible before I have to leave."

After Lucas left for the bathroom Peyton tiptoed down the hallway to Logan's nursery. She opened the door and peered inside. He was lying awake, but he hadn't seen her yet. She slowly backed out of the room and walked one door down to Aiden's nursery. She opened the door, but didn't have to walk in because she could the soft snores coming from Aiden. Peyton went back to Logan's room to take him downstairs with her for fear that he might start crying and wake Aiden up.

Ten minute later Lucas emerged from the upstairs with Aiden in his arms. Peyton who was breast feeding Logan on the couch with the morning news on didn't seem surprised that he was up and with Lucas.

"Somebody wanted to see his daddy off I see." Peyton said looking over from the TV.

"Yeah more like his daddy wanted to see him before leaving." Lucas said sitting down next to Peyton.

It was only 6:30, but Lucas knew he would have to leave by seven if he was going to catch his flight. He didn't want to leave and he didn't know what would be waiting for him when he came back, but he knew he wanted to part on a happy note.

"Can I hold Logan?" Lucas asked as Peyton got a burp out of him.

"Yeah of course. He's your son Lucas you don't have to ask my permission to hold him." Peyton said handing Logan over.

At 6:45 Lucas reluctantly got up from his seat on the couch and set Logan in his bouncer, which hung in the doorway between the living room and the dinning room.

Lucas kiss the top of his head and then went back to the couch and kissed Aiden's head. He then walked over to the door with his arm around Peyton's waist.

"I love you." Lucas simply said.

"I love you too." Peyton said as tears sprang from her eyes.

Lucas leaned down and kissed away Peyton's tears. He finally moved from under her eyes to her lips. They shared a long tender kiss before Lucas heard a honk from the driveway. He kissed Peyton one last time, picked up his bag, and left the house.

1 Week Later…

"Nathan is on his way home so lets make this quick." Haley said sitting down in Brooke's living room.

Peyton who had already arrived was changing Logan's diaper on the floor next to Aiden, Riley, and Noah who were all playing happily.

"We most certainly will not be quick about this! This is my wedding we're talking about. I want it to amazingly, beautiful!"

"Amazingly, beautiful?" Haley mouthed to Peyton.

Peyton just nodded her head and left Logan on the floor with his toys.

"Okay Brooke what would you like to talk about?" Peyton asked taking a seat on the couch.

"Well first off Julian and I finally settled on a wedding date. We've decided to get married on January 16, 2010. We have also decided on colors. They're going to be clover green. I haven't decided on the cut and style of the dresses, but I know I will be making them and I will be making my wedding dress." Brooke said.

"Oh that's so exciting. I'm so glad you guys set a date!" Haley said.

"I can't wait to see the dresses." Peyton replied.

"I've already started designing your guy's dresses and I've been working on my wedding dress since the day after Julian proposed." Brooke said happily.

"Mom?" Sam said walking through the back door.

"Hey Sam, we were just talking about the wedding." Brooke said turning to face Sam.

"Oh no thanks. Jack is actually with me. He is grabbing some CDs from the car and he'll be up." Sam replied.

"Oh okay, well I might need you to watch Riley and Noah later so you're going to have to stay home, but Jack is welcome to stay." Brooke replied.

"Okay thanks. Here comes Jack, we'll be upstairs in my room." Sam replied as Jack reached the door.

"Brooke, do you think that it's a good idea that you let Jack up in Sam's room?" Haley asked.

"Oh yeah. They're just friends and I don't think Sam likes him like that." Brooke said blowing the subject off.

Haley and Peyton decided to take off after another half hour of talking about the wedding. Peyton had to get to the studio and meet with Mia, a solo artist who she met and signed back in March of last year, about starting to record songs for her second album.

Haley wanted to get home to Jamie and Adrienne, who were being watched by Deb, who had come home to see Nathan.

"Do you think that marriage can last?" Brooke asked as Peyton sipped on her jacket.

"Excuse me?" Peyton asked as she flipped her hair out of her jacket.

"Marriage, do you think it can last?" Brooke asked again.

"I don't think that, that is question for me Brooke. I've been wondering that myself lately." Peyton said.

"Peyton I know Lucas left, but don't you think you can cut him a break? He wanted to do something for you."

"I understand that Brooke, but what he wanted to do for me is the one thing I specifically asked him not to do." Peyton said. "All I wanted him to do was stay here and spend time with the boys and I, but the first chance he gets he is gone for the next month."

"I'm sorry . Do you really think you and Lucas aren't going to last though?"

"I don't know anymore Brooke. I used to love being with him and just spending time with the boys together, but now every time we're together we argue. It isn't good for the boys to be around that and I know they can sense it."

This was the first of many conversations Peyton had with Brooke about her rocky marriage.

November 2009

Weeks after the first Lucas would return. He wasn't expecting Peyton to be so serious when she said things wouldn't be the same when he got back. While he was gone Peyton buried herself into her work and raising Aiden and Logan. Lucas wasn't quite sure how to take her behavior so as usual they fought. They fought again and again until Peyton finally screamed the words she had been dying to scream the whole time.

November 18, 2009

"Lucas, get out! I want you out of this house by the end of the day!" Peyton shouted.

3 Hours Later…

"I kicked Lucas out." Peyton said as Brooke opened the door.

"Oh my god! Where did he go?" Brooke asked stepping aside so Peyton could walk in.

Brooke took Aiden who was in Peyton's arms and Peyton has Logan in his baby seat.

"He probably went to Nathan and Haley's. I didn't ask. He just packed his bags and left. A part of me was hoping he wouldn't leave, but he did."

"I'm so sorry Peyton." Brooke replied.

"Yeah me too. I don't even know what is next for me. Its like I'm starting all over again."

Peyton and Brooke spent the majority of the day talking about Peyton and her options. Neither of them brought up the d word, but they both sat there thinking about it. A little after dinner Peyton headed back to her house. She knew Lucas wouldn't be there so she was free to go home whenever she wanted. Peyton fed both kids dinner and got them to bed. Around eight o'clock there was a knock at the door. Peyton opened the door to see Haley standing there.

"Oh Haley, hi, what are you doing here?" Peyton asked surprised.

"I'm here to talk to you about Lucas." Haley said barging through the door. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you kick him out and keep him from his kids?" Haley shouted.

"Hey, I understand that you are Lucas' best friend, but don't you come into my house yelling at me about something that is none of your business!" Peyton shouted back.

"It is my business because Lucas is my brother-in-law!"

"Once again did he even tell you why I kicked him out?" Peyton shouted.

Haley just stood there not answering Peyton because she knew Lucas didn't get her a legit answer for why Peyton had kicked him out or what was going on between the two of them.

"Oh look silence, I guess I will take that as a no. I kicked Lucas out because all we did was fight! We screamed and shouted about nothing and then when I started working at the studio while I was watching the boys no less he accused me of cheating and giving up on him! That is why I kicked him out. I will not let him accuse me of cheating and ripping our family apart when he is the one that chose to leave us!" Peyton shouted. "Now get out before you wake my kids." Peyton seethed.

"Peyton, I'm sorry-" Haley said.

"Get out." Peyton said opening the door.

Haley walked out of the house without another word. She didn't even bother to look back at Peyton because once she was out of the house Peyton slammed the door.

On the other side of the door Peyton slid down the front of it as tears poured for her eyes. She felt like her world was crashing down around her. She had lost almost everything that means anything to her. This wasn't how she planned for things to happen.

Well that is that guys. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. School has been crazy I'm starting my job soon and the New York Yankees are in the playoffs for the first time since like 2004 so it's been crazy with playoff games around my house. I could really use some reviews. 

Coming Soon…

**Haley and Nathan are moving into a new house.**

**Julian has a couple words for Lucas.**

**Brooke chooses her maid of honor.**

**Someone from Peyton's past is coming back.**


	4. The Truth and No Home

November 21, 2009

Thanksgiving was getting closer and closer and Lucas still hadn't seen or spoken to Peyton. Brooke had dropped off Logan and Aiden for a couple hours the day before, but other than that Lucas hadn't seen the boys either. He spent his days watching Adrienne and Jamie for Nathan and Haley while attempting to write and his nights sleeping on their couch. Nathan and Haley were in the middle of moving/remodeling their new house so there wasn't an extra bedroom for Lucas to stay in.

"Lucas are you ever going to talk to Peyton?" Haley asked as she put the groceries away.

"Sure when I figure out why she is so mad at me." Lucas said from the couch.

"You've got to be kidding me Lucas!" Haley shouted.

"What?" Lucas asked shocked by Haley's shouting.

"Don't act stupid! You know why Peyton is mad at you and you know it's your fault that you aren't with her right now! Maybe you shouldn't have left the woman you claim to love with you're two young children and then when you get back you probably shouldn't have accused her of cheating!" Haley shouted before walking out of the room.

"Whoa Haley come back here. How do you know about the second part?" Lucas asked shocked.

"I found out when Peyton yelled at me because I was on your side. The night you showed up here I went over there to find out what she did wrong. Come to find out it was you who screwed and now one of my closest friends isn't speaking to me." Haley said before stomping up the stairs.

"What the hell is going on?" Nathan asked round the corner to the stairs with Adrienne in his arms.

"Well I guess the most accurate consensus is I'm just a jackass." Lucas said before walking away.

Davis-Baker House

"P. Sawyer I have the biggest news in the world!" Brooke said skipping into the room.

"You found the real Lucas Scott and the one I've been married to for the last three months was trying to break us up?" Peyton said looking up hopeful.

"Okay so maybe I don't have the biggest news in the world, but I do have good news." Brooke said sitting down next to Peyton.

"Okay so what is your good news?" Peyton asked.

"You're going to be my maid of honor!" Brooke shouted.

"What? Seriously?" Peyton asked shouting along with Brooke.

"Yep. I actually knew it was going to be you this whole time I just wanted to give you time to try and work stuff out with Luke, but the wedding is coming up fast so I need your help."

"Yeah of course. What do you want to do?" Peyton asked.

"Well Julian and I picked out invitations two weeks ago and we left the addresses of the people we want coming so that is done. I've already finished Haley's maid of honor dress and I'm halfway finished with mine. I'm going to have Millie stand up with me too, but she is still finishing some stuff up in New York. So I have two more bridesmaid dresses to make and my wedding dress to finish. I do have one request though."

"Sure what is it?" Peyton asked.

"Can I use one of the extra rooms in your house to make the dresses. Julian is driving me nuts here trying to find my designs for my wedding dress."

"Yeah sure you can come over whenever you need to." Peyton said.

"I'm so excited! Julian is going out of town next month, which I find to be a major problem. I'm trying to find some decent fabric for my wedding dress. So that is where I am right now. Once Julian chooses his best man we're going to all go and do a wine and food tasting, probably up in Charlotte.

"So when is Julian supposed to make a decision about his best man?" Peyton asked.

"Soon…" Brooke said vaguely.

Rivercourt

Lucas had been throwing around the basketball for about an hour. He wasn't sure where to go or what to do. He wanted to go see Peyton, but he didn't know what to say. Another part of him just wanted to take it all back and forget it.

"Hey Luke."

"Julian, what are you doing here?" Lucas asked surprised.

"Nathan told me you left. He said he figured you came here." Julian said walking closer to Lucas.

"So what's up? How are the wedding plans going?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah I'll to that in a minute. First I want to talk to you about Peyton."

"You don't know anything about Peyton and I, so there is nothing for you to say."

"That's not entirely true. I know that Peyton has been over at my house our Brooke has been over with her almost every night because she can barely function and take care of the boys." Julian said.

"She kicked me out! I wanted to stay there with her and help take care of the boys!" Lucas said trying to defend himself.

"Don't even blame this on Peyton! This is your fault and you know it!" Julian shouted. "Peyton is a good person and for some reason that I can't figure out she loves you, so don't leave her out to dry."

"This isn't all my fault! I love Peyton and I love Aiden and Logan, but kicked me out and until she is ready to have me come home there is nothing I can do." Lucas replied.

"Why don't you try fighting for your wife! If you claim to love her so much fight for her! All Brooke has ever told me about you two is that you guys have this epic romance, yet I haven't seen any of it because she is always hurting." Julian retorted.

"What do you want me to do?" Lucas demanded.

"I want you to be my best man." Julian replied.

"What?"

"You heard me." Julian said walking away.

James-Scott House

"Haley, what the hell were you and Luke fighting about?" Nathan asked walking into the bedroom where Haley was getting ready for a shower.

"Lucas is such an ass hole! I can't stand him sometimes!" Haley shouted.

"What happened? Lucas asked setting Adrienne down on the bed.

"Last week when Lucas showed up here I went over to Peyton's to bitch her out for kicking Lucas out. So I get over there and Peyton tells me why she kicked Lucas out. He accused her of having an affair because she was working while taking care of the kids. So then Peyton kicked me out and she hasn't talked to me since." Haley said running a brush through her hair.

"He accused her of cheating!" Nathan hissed.

"Yeah and he thinks that this is her fault and he won't even go talk to her!"

"Do you want me to talk to Luke?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know. I don't even know what to say to him anymore. I just want my friends back. I want them to be happy. They used to be really happy."

"I know Hales… Just give Peyton some time. She's been going through a lot." Nathan replied lying on the bed with Adrienne.

Sawyer – Scott House

Peyton walked in the door with both boys. She had Logan in his carrier and was holding Aiden's hand as he walked with her. She was used to doing this by now so there wasn't much of a struggle. She took both boys upstairs for their afternoon nap. Once she had them in bed and asleep, she herself went to her bedroom for a nap. She knew she had paper work to do and she knew she should be working on Mia's tour schedule, but she was tried. The words single mom suddenly entered her mind. She knew she couldn't think like that, but the thought didn't move out of her head, it just moved to the back.

Lucas pulled up to the house. He saw Peyton's car in the driveway, so he knew for sure she was home. He peaked through the front window and couldn't see her in the dining room or in the living room. He thought about knocking on the door, but he decided just to use his own key. He dug his keys out of his pocket and put it in the door. He quietly opened the door to listen for any movement. Once he heard nothing he walked in the house. He figured the boys were taking their naps so he headed up the stairs to check and see if Peyton was with one of them or in their bedroom.

"Peyton?" Lucas whispered as he got to the top of the stairs. He heard nothing in response so he continued down the hallway. He opened Aiden's door just a peak and glanced inside. Aiden looked over from where he was sitting in his crib with stuffed animal bear. "Hi buddy." Lucas whispered quietly walking into the room.

"Dada." Aiden said in response.

Lucas picked Aiden up from his crib and hugged him. "You know daddy missed you. Lucas said sitting down in the rocking chair next to the bed. "Mommy and daddy have been having a hard time and daddy did something really dumb, but he promises to fix it. I really, really love you and your brother. I don't want to lose any of you guys for anything." Aiden started to fuss and whine until Lucas reached over and grabbed his sippy cup. Once Aiden had it he leaned into Lucas. "I don't want you or your brother to every forget that I love your mommy. Never forget that." Lucas added as he kissed the top of Aiden's head.

Peyton stood in by the wall outside Aiden's bedroom. A part of her wanted to run in their and tell Lucas to come back home, but she knew they had problems and she knew they couldn't be avoided. So she stood there and peaked in every few minutes to see if Aiden had fallen asleep. Peyton didn't want to burst into the room and fight in front of Aiden. So she waited. As soon as Peyton saw Lucas lay Aiden down in his crib she quietly opened the door further.

Lucas turned and saw Peyton standing there in a pair of sweatpants and a band t-shirt. He watched as Peyton motioned for him to come out of the bedroom. He slowly walked out of the bedroom hoping Peyton would throw him out. He followed her as she walked downstairs.

"What are you doing here Lucas." Peyton said quietly as she went into the kitchen.

"I came here to talk to you." Lucas replied.

"That's funny because I never heard the door bell ring or a knock at the door." Peyton responded.

"This is my house. I don't need permission to come in." Lucas said trying to remain calm.

"Well you do now. If I recall I kicked you out."

"Peyton, I didn't come here to fight with you. I want to fix this so I can come home."

"I know you want to fix this Lucas, I did too, but I'm not so sure I want you to come home anymore." Peyton said.

Okay I know this chapter has been a long time come, but it was the end of the marking period at school and I had so much studying to do and tests to make up. I celebrated my birthday on the second and then I got a job the day after that and then yesterday the Yankees won the World Series which was the most amazing thing in the whole world! Please review!

**Coming Soon…**

**Jake Jagielski is back in town.**

**Brooke and Julian are both headed out of town.**

**Jack and Sam make a big decision.**

**Haley and Peyton make up.**

**Mia and Peyton + drinking = confessions.**


	5. Come What May

Lucas didn't say much to Peyton after her confession. They spent the day with Aiden and Logan, but said nothing directly to one another. At the end of the day Lucas said his goodbyes to the boys and left. Once again Peyton was left alone with her boys.

**December 2009**

The days were chilly in Tree Hill now that winter had set in. Peyton spent her days at the studio listening to demos from different bands around the state or buried in paper work. Most of the time Logan would be with her while Aiden went to nursery school. On weekends Peyton would drop Logan and Aiden off at Nathan and Haley's to spend the weekend with Lucas and Lucas would drop them off Monday morning at the home he once shared with Peyton.

**December 4, 2009**

Mia had been off doing gigs around the state, meeting new people, and really getting her name out there. Every time she arrived back in Tree Hill she had new demos or names for Peyton to look in to. Mia excitedly entered Peyton's office area practically jumping toward the chairs that were positioned at the front of Peyton's desk.

"Oh boy, what's gotten into you?" Peyton asked looking up from the papers on her desk.

"I met the most amazing guy last night!" Mia gushed.

"Ugh figures it would be a guy that would do this to you."

"Oh please it's not even like that! Chase and I are in a committed relationship. This guy is amazing because of his music! He is so talented I can't even describe it. It isn't same sound you always hear either. Its rough, but soft, and it just makes you want to hear more."

"Wow I don't think I've ever heard you this excited about an artist, at least not one that was from around here. Do you have a demo for me?" Peyton asked.

"No, I actually gave him your business card and the address for the studio. I told him he needed to "wow" you in person."

"Oh, so now I'm going to have a random visitor and I don't even know who it is." Peyton responded dryly.

"Ugh Peyton, at least get a little excited! You're going to love this guy and if you don't sign him I might have to start my own record label and leave yours!" Mia said jokingly.

"Oh well we wouldn't want that to happen now would we! Alright well I will talk to this guy and listen to his music and we'll go from there, sound good?"

"Sounds perfect!" Mia said as she skipped away to the recording booth.

Peyton went back to the papers on her desk just waiting for the mystery musician to show up. It was around 1:30 when Peyton heard a knock on her office door. She didn't look up from her work as she called the person to come in.

"Well, well Peyton Sawyer."

Peyton suddenly froze. She knew that voice and she wasn't sure if she wanted to look up. She slowly raised her head looking up at the boy she was once in love with, the boy that she was once engaged to. He wasn't a boy anymore though. As Peyton stared at him she noticed how his body filled out and his muscles were more defined. Jake Jagielski was a man now.

"Jake." Peyton finally whispered.

"Is that all you have to say?" Jake asked standing in the middle of Peyton's office with his goofy boy grin.

"Oh sorry." Peyton said as she was finally woken out of her trance. "Hi, what are you doing here?"

"Hi, I was given your business card by Mia." Jake responded laughing.

"Mia? You're the artist she wants me to sign?" Peyton asked shocked.

"Oh that hurts. Am I not good enough for your label?" Jake asked feigning hurt.

"No not at all! I'm just surprised it's you. I already know your music well enough to know that you deserve a record contract. Wow, Jake come and sit down. We should catch up."

Jake laughed and walked over to one of the chairs in front of Peyton's desk.

"So how have you been? How is Jenny?" Peyton asked.

"I've been good, just working and playing music whenever I can. Jenny is amazing. She is so smart and confident for a four year old. I love watching her grow everyday." Jake said lighting up.

"Wow that is so awesome. I miss her, its been two long."

"That it has. So what about you Peyton Sawyer, what is new with you?"

"Well first off it's Peyton Scott now and it has been for almost two years."

"You and Lucas finally got together. That's great for you Peyton. And now you have your own record label..."

"Peyton Logan and Aiden are awake." Mia said walking in from Tric. "Oh Jake! You made it!."

"Yes he did make it." Peyton said looking at Mia.

"What?" Mia asked as Peyton looked at her.

"Nothing, excuse me I'll be right back." Peyton said getting up from her chair and exiting her office.

"I hope everything is going good Jake. Peyton is amazing and she always gives people a fair shot."

"Yeah, I know." Jake responded.

"Huh, what do you mean you know?" Mia asked bewildered.

"I went to high school with Peyton, Brooke, Haley, Lucas, and Nathan. Peyton and I actually dated back in our Junior year and a little in our Senior year.

"Oh wow I didn't know all that. It definitely explains Peyton's weirdness." Mia responded.

Jake didn't say anything, he did wonder what weirdness Mia was talking about, but he didn't want to get into anything with Mia, he would rather talk to Peyton about what was going on. Peyton walked back into her office holding Logan in one arm and holding Aiden's hand. Aiden stopped when he saw Jake sitting in front of Peyton's desk. He squeezed Peyton's hand tighter which caused her to stop and look at him.

"Come on baby, it's okay." Peyton said reassuringly.

Peyton walked with the boys back behind her desk. She opened her fridge and pulled out two juice boxes. She set Logan down on the ground and opened both juice boxes and handed them to the boys.

"You have kids." Jake said breaking the silence.

"Good observation." Peyton said before sitting down with Logan on her lap.

"Mama." Logan said.

"How old are they? What are their names? I have so many questions, I'm not sure where to start."

"That is Aiden" Peyton said gesturing to the little boy standing by her leg. "and this is my baby, Logan. Aiden is two and Logan will be one on the thirty-first. Any other questions?"

"They're young. You and Luke must have just been out of high school when you got pregnant." Jake said shocked.

"Yeah it was soon. Luke and I actually weren't together when I found out I was pregnant."

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking."

"I went to California and Luke stayed here. We saw each other, but not often. When I came home for Christmas, that was when I got pregnant. Oh a whim he came to California in January and he...proposed to me and I said I wasn't ready and he I guess thought that meant I didn't love him and I didn't want to marry him. At the time I didn't know I was pregnant. I found out a few months later and when I did I stopped talking to everyone including Brooke.

"When did Luke find out?"

"Nathan found out before Lucas did. He was in LA for a game and he showed up at my apartment. I guess Brooke sent him the copy she had of my key and he was there when I got home at like one in the morning."

"How did he find out though? Were you showing?"'

"I'm not sure if I was showing, I know I wasn't very far along. I had sonogram pictures on the table and a pregnancy book was on the couch." Peyton replied.

"Is that how Lucas found out?" Jake asked.

"Oh no. I made Nathan promise not to tell anyone. I wouldn't even let him tell Haley. So every couple of weeks Nathan would come see me and come to my doctor's appointments. You heard about Nathan's accident right?" Peyton asked before she continued.

"Yeah I saw it on the news and followed it. I tried to contact Haley, but never did get in touch with her."

"Well right before it Haley kicked Nathan out. She thought he was having an affair with someone and didn't want Jamie around that. So Nathan was living with me and before he went home I told him he could tell Haley about Aiden, but he didn't and the next call I got was Brooke telling me she booked me on the morning flight to Tree Hill and that Nathan and Haley needed me."

"So at this point how pregnant were you?"

"When I flew home to Tree Hill I was about five and a half months pregnant. I thought Brooke was gonna drop dead when she saw me at the airport. I just smiled at her and kept walking. We didn't really say anything until we go to the hospital. I found out Lucas was seeing someone and Brooke got most of the details on my pregnancy."

"Wow...that must have been really hard for her, not being able to be there for you." Jake said.

"Yeah it was, but we were at the point where there were more important things going on around us that it wasn't an issue." Peyton replied.

"Mama pay." Aiden said

"Aiden its okay baby, go play. Look all your trucks are over there." Peyton said pointing to the opposite corner.

Peyton let Logan crawl off her lap and unsteadily walk over to where Aiden had moved across the room.

Jake just sat in his chair and watched Logan and Aiden play together. "You got lucky Peyton. Your kids are great."

"Thanks Jake, I did get lucky with my babies." Peyton replied.

"Not that Peyton, your life. You're married, you have this label, and your kids. It's everything you wanted."

"It's not what its cracked out to be. I love my kids and my label, but my marriage is a completely different story."

"What? Aren't you and Luke married?" Jake asked confused.

"We are, but I don't know how much longer its going to last."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means Luke would rather be away from his family than spend time watching his boys grow up." Peyton replied sadly.

There wasn't much said about Lucas after that. Jake asked Peyton about her dad and the rest of their old high school crew. Jake agreed to come by the house later with Jenny so Peyton could cook them dinner. She had a smile on her face as Jake walked out of the studio. It had been a long time since someone had cared so much about her and how she was feeling.


	6. Big Change

**Davis-Baker House**

"Brooke I know you're supposed to go to New York next week, but I just got this offer and I need to fly out to LA the same day as you." Julian said walking into the living room.

It took Brooke a moment to comprehend what Julian had just told her. She was buried deep in the sketches for her new line.

"Wait what do you mean you have to leave? Who is going to watch Sam and the babies?" Brooke asked.

"Sam is seventeen I think she can manage and you know we can always ask Peyton or Haley to watch the babies. Sam might even be able to take care of the babies at night when she gets home from school." Julian replied.

"Wow you've already thought this out for the most part."

"Well I kinda had to. I didn't just want to spring this on you. This way you can't freak out and start worrying about everything." Julian said.

"Okay smarty pants. I'll talk to Peyton and see if she can take the babies during the day. Sam can take care of them at night. Plus I have Millie here who can check on Sam if I need her to at night."

"Well look who else has already thought this through in about point two seconds." Julian said laughing.

**James-Scott House**

"Lucas you need to fix things with Peyton. She is going to take steps in the next couple of weeks and it will end with your sadness and divorce papers." Haley said to Lucas.

Lucas looked up from his laptop where he was trying to brainstorm ideas for his next book, but not being able to look up and see Peyton's face or hear his boys playing has made it hard to concentrate.

"Haley do we seriously have to get into this right now. I don't need you telling me what is going to happen or how this is all going to end. You don't think I haven't thought about all this a million times in the last month!" Lucas replied loudly.

Haley looked down at the dinner she was preparing for her family. She knew she had to fix things with Peyton, but she also wanted to help her best friend.

"I don't what to see you hurt Luke. I know you hurting now, but I don't want it to be a permanent thing."

"I'm sorry Haley I didn't mean to yell, I just want my family back. It sucks not being with your best friend every day. I miss my boys. I know Peyton said I was never there, maybe she was right..." Lucas said trailing off.

Before Haley could reply Nathan walked through the back door holding Adrienne in one arm and Jamie in the other. All three of them were dripping wet from the pool.

"The water is great guys. Jamie and little Adrienne Rose had a great time splashing around." Nathan said with a smile.

"Yeah?" Haley asked with a smile. "Dinner is almost ready though. You wanna go get the the kids changed?"

"Yeah no problem." Nathan replied.

"Uncle Luke!" Jamie shouted as he leaned out of Nathan's arm toward Luke.

"Awh come here buddy." Lucas said taking Jamie from Nathan's arms. "I'll help Nathan. I got Jamie if you want to go get Adrienne Nate." Lucas added walking toward the stairs.

"Luke is everything okay, I mean I know it's not okay, but you and Haley looked like you were having a pretty heated conversation when I walked in." Nathan asked as he climbed the stairs with Lucas.

"Haley just wants me to beg for Peyton's forgiveness before this turns into a permanent situation. I can't just go over there and beg her to take me back. You know as well as I do that begging isn't going to get me anywhere with Peyton." Luke replied.

"Yeah I know man, but you have to remember that Peyton is one of Haley's best friends and they're not even speaking right now. I think Haley feels like if things are fixed with you guys she'll have her friend back."

"I think Haley might want to fix things on her own."

"Why do you say that?"

"A couple of weeks ago I went to the house when I knew the boys would be napping and Peyton caught me and she told me she doesn't know if she wants to fix things anymore. She says I'm not the person she fell in love with in high school." Lucas confessed.

"Wow man that's rough. I'm not sure what to tell you." Nathan said.

"Maybe you could talk to her and just see where her head is at? You guys were really close when she was in LA. I'm sure she'll talk to you." Lucas pleaded.

"Alright, maybe I'll go over there tomorrow after therapy."

"Thanks Nate."

Lucas and Nathan both disappeared behind different doors to get the kids changed before dinner. Lucas finally had feeling hope whereas Nathan was left with hesitation.

**Davis-Baker House**

Over the last year Brooke and Julian had remodeled their house so Millie had an apartment in the basement. She had her own entrance and a door leading into a small living room of her own. Brooke found it convenient for her assistant/business guru to live close to her plus Millie had become a good friend.

"Millie, best friend, best assistant in the whole world, open up!" Brooke shouted while furiously knocking on Millie's apartment door.

"Brooke Davis to what do I owe this pleasure of you coming to visit me?" Millie asked opening the door.

"Oh ya know, I just had a question or two." Brooked replied nonchalantly.

"Well I'm your assistant so I should be able to answer these questions. What's up?"

"Next Thursday I have to go to New York for a couple meetings with several buyers and I have some wedding stuff to do and Julian also has to fly to LA for a movie offer and to meet with some producers and we were hoping you'd be able to help Sam out with the babies?" Brooke asked.

"Of course Brooke. I would always say yes to help you out."

"Oh thank you so much Millie! You won't even have to watch them. I'm hoping Peyton will take them during the day and then Sam can pick them up when she gets out of school. I just want to make sure that if she needs help she'll have it."

"It's really no problem Brooke. I'm usually home from Clothes Over Bros by six or seven anyways." Millie replied.

"Okay awesome! I still haven't told Sam she is doing it. I told Julian he had to." Brooke said laughing.

**Sam's Room**

Sam was a unique kid. She always stood up for what she believed in and never let anyone put her down. She was extremely sensitive and passionate and always took things to heart. She loved to write. Sam could spend hours at a time writing on a piece of paper or typing away on the computer. She's the senior editor for the high school paper and worked on the side for the local paper as well. Sam knew she was lucky when Julian and Brooke noticed her. She was never more thankful for someone than she was Brooke and Julian. Her whole life she imagine a family and someone who loved her and now she had parents and two siblings. Then there were her godparents; Lucas and Peyton Scott. She got lucky with two parents, but then to have two more that she could relate to in almost every way possible. She never imagine a gift so special.

Tonight was being spent like any other. She was texting Jack and working on some new material to email to Lucas. She was staring at the computer screen when a knock on the door broke her trance.

"Sammy?" Julian asked cracking the door open.

"Julian, what's up?" Sam asked closing her computer.

"Well Brooke and I are both going out of town next Thursday, she is going to New York and I'm going to be in LA for a couple of days and we just wanted you to know that we're going to let you stay at the house by yourself."

"What? No way!" Sam yelled getting excited.

"Yes, but don't get too excited. There are conditions to you staying here and not with Peyton."

"Whatever they are I'll take em'!" Sam replied.

"You have to keep the babies. Brooke is going to see if Peyton will keep them while you're at school, but right after school you have to go to Peyton's studio and pick them. Brooke is downstairs talking to Millie about helping you out when you need it, but you're going to be responsible for Noah and Riley." Julian said sternly.

"That is perfectly okay! Noah and Riley love me! Plus it will give me an excuse to go see Peyton." Sam replied.

"Okay well I'm sure Brooke is going to want to talk to you about this especially as a family once we talk to Peyton about it, so things could change."

"Okay well thanks for the heads up. I'm definitely up for the challenge."

Julian laughed before telling Sam goodnight and walking out. Sam could hardly contain herself when she texted to Jack that she was going to be home alone. She knew Millie's work schedule so she knew she would finally have the boyfriend time she had been looking for.

**Sawyer-Scott House**

Peyton spent the night laying awake in the bed she once shared with Lucas. She felt very calm and happy with the night she spent with Jake and Jenny. She was pleasantly surprised to see Jenny remembered her. Jenny and the kids played while Jake and Peyton got to catch up more and talk about a possible record deal. Changes were happening in her life. Decisions had to be made that would affect herself and her boys for the rest of their lives. Jake was a breath of fresh air she was looking for. She just hoped by welcoming Jake into her life was the correct choice.

**December 11, 2009**

**Davis-Baker House**

"Sam are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself? Peyton said you, Riley, and Noah could go and stay with her while we're gone." Brooke asked.

"Brooke I promise you I'm going to be fine. I'll call and check in with you every hour once I'm out of school." Sam replied.

"I know I know. This is just the first time I've left all three of my kids." Brooke said sitting down next to her suitcase on her bed.

"Brooke, you know Sammy can do this." Julian said walking out of their closet.

"I know. Sam you have to go finish getting ready for school. Both car seats are in your car right?" Brooke asked.

"Yep and I'll be at Peyton's office tomorrow right after school to pick Noah and Riley." Sam promised.

"Okay, I'm going to drop the babies off around ten and my flight leaves at noon. Julian's flight doesn't leave until 12:45 so if you need anything call him. Now give me a hug goodbye before you leave for school." Brooke said reaching for Sam.

Sam threw her arms around Brooke and squeezed tight.

"I love you Sam, please be safe." Brooke whispered.

"I will I promise." Sam replied before exiting the room.

After grabbing her computer and school bag from her room she found Julian downstairs in the kitchen making a pot of coffee. She immediately went up to him and hugged him.

"I'll see you soon Sammy." Julian said using his favorite nickname for Sam.

"Bye Julian."

**Sawyer-Scott House**

After their dinner a week ago, Peyton and Jake saw each other almost every day. Peyton talked to some old contacts in LA and was able to draw up a reasonable contract for Jake to start recording as soon as possible. If they weren't at the studio together they were sprawled out on Peyton's living room floor looking at house listings. Jake had enlisted Peyton's help in finding the perfect house for Jenny and him. Peyton still hadn't told anyone she was spending all her time with Jake. Brooke hadn't been over to work on any of the dresses. She knew she was busy trying to be ahead with Clothes Over Bros before the wedding. Another thing going on was a lot of bonding; bonding between Jake and Peyton's boys. Logan and Aiden loved playing with Jake and Jenny. Peyton wasn't sure where he life was headed, but she knew it was somewhere good. This was the first time she had been happy without Lucas in a long time. She didn't know that another man could make her happy in the same way Lucas could. This feeling always left with another feeling of indifference. How could she feel that good with another man, but not the father of her own children? Peyton knew she wasn't ready for a relationship, but maybe Jake could be the person to help her feel better and get back on her feet. First she had to get past her anniversary with Lucas coming up.

**Sam and Jack spend the night together.**

**Jake and Peyton spend more time together.**

**Lucas finds out Jake is back. **

**Haley and Peyton talk.**


	7. Lost in Translation

**December 12, 2009**

**Davis-Baker House**

"Sam are you here?"

The house was completely silent when Millie walked in the house Saturday afternoon. She walked through the downstairs and then the main floor. No sound was heard anywhere. Luckily Sam had heard Millie's yelling from her bedroom where her and Jack were laying on her bed making out. She immediately jumped up. She stood in front of her mirror and collected herself and sat down at her desk. She clicked a few buttons on her laptop and music started to play. Jack sat up and quickly made the bed and sat against the headboard. Not even two minutes later Millie was knocking on Sam's door.

"Come in!" Sam shouted from her desk chair.

Millie opened the door and peaked inside.

"Oh hey Millie, when did you get home?" Sam asked pretending to be surprised.

"I came home early because I have to drive up to Charlotte to meet with someone for Clothes Over Bros. I was thinking of just staying there tonight and coming back tomorrow. Will you be okay with the babies by yourself?" Millie asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Jack can help me with dinner and then putting the babies to bed."

"Sam you know Jack can't stay here especially since I'm not going to be here. Your mom would kill me and probably Jack too."

"I know Mil. We have a project to work on, I promise I will call and ask mom if Jack can stay until 12. Then I promise he'll leave." Sam pleaded.

"Okay, but you have to call Brooke and get the okay from her and then Jack can stay." Millie replied before shutting the door.

"Ohh I'm so excited!" Sam shouted jumping up from her chair. "I have to call Brooke right now!" Sam ran over to her bedside table and picked up her phone. She quickly hit Brooke's speed dial and waited for her to answer.

"Sam what's wrong? Are Noah and Riley okay?" Brooke asked worriedly.

"Noah and Riley are fine. Nothing is wrong I just wanted to talk to you about something." Sam replied.

"Oh this sounds good."

"No I swear it's not bad, Jack and I have this project due on Monday and Millie has to go up to Charlotte today and she decided to just stay the night there, but I Jack and I are working on this project and I was wondering if he could stay until midnight. He said he would help me make dinner, feed the babies, and put them to bed too."

"I knew Millie was headed up to Charlotte. I figured she would be spending the night there. I guess Jack can stay until midnight, but don't tell Julian because I know he would freak out. Just please be good Sam and make sure you're not ignoring Noah and Riley." Brooke replied.

"I promise I won't. Millie said you had to call her if it was okay because she wanted to make sure."

"Okay I'll have to text her because I'm about to leave for a dinner with a couple buyers. I love you and tell Noah and Riley I love and miss them."

"I will. Love you too." Sam said before hanging up. "Jack tonight is the night, we can finally be together." Sam said before kissing Jack.

**Red Bedroom Records**

Peyton spent her day catching up on paper work while juggling 2, three-year-old's, a two-year-old, and an 11 month old. She wanted to get Jake into the studio as soon as possible. Shortly after Sam picked up Riley and Noah, Peyton texted Lucas to come and get the boys. Now she was patiently waiting for Lucas to come and then she had a meeting with Jake about his music and what sort of stuff he had written in the past couple of years.

"Peyton? Am I early?" Jake asked sticking his head inside her office.

"Jake, oh you are here early. Um I thought we said we were going to meet at five?" Peyton said getting nervous.

"I know, but I was hoping we could just get the ball rolling." Jake replied walking into Peyton's office and sitting down.

Before Peyton could reply Luke walked through the door of Peyton's office.

"Oh Peyt sorry are you in a meeting?" Lucas said seeing the back of Jake's head.

"Shit." Peyton muttered under her breath. "No Luke you can come in."

Jake turned to see an older more rustic looking Lucas walk in. "Luke, hey man how have you been?" Jake asked.

"Jake?" Lucas asked looking confused.

"Yeah. It's been a long time."

"What are you doing here Jake?" Lucas asked.

"Mia, Peyton's artist, found me singing in a local coffee shop and told me I had to meet Peyton. So I came back to Tree Hill to see what Peyton was up to."

"Oh...how long have you been here?"

"Um a little over a week now." Jake replied

"Ahh I see. Peyton can we talk...privately?" Lucas asked before turning and walking out.

Peyton got up from behind her desk and trailed behind Lucas until they finally stopped in the studio which happened to be sound proof.

"What?" Peyton asked as soon as the door was shut.

"What is Jake doing here?" Lucas asked.

"I'm signing him to my label. Is that any of your business?"

"Peyton, you keep our kids here during the day so it's absolutely my business who you have here." Lucas replied angrily.

"Oh Lucas cut the caring father act. Why start now, its not like you cared before?"

"Don't tell me I don't care about my kids Peyton. Logan and Aiden mean everything to me."

"Good, good I'm glad that today your kids mean everything to you. Where the hell was that three months ago when they needed you?" Peyton shouted.

"Peyton don't start with me. Where are the boys?"

"They're napping right now, although they've probably woken up by now."

"Okay well I'm going to get them...I really don't want to fight with you Peyton. I want to fix things. I was just surprised to see Jake here."

"I'm getting really tired of your apologies Lucas. Just get the boys and leave. I have work that needs to get done." Peyton said before opening the door and walking out.

Lucas followed Peyton back into her office where Jake was still sitting in the chair in front of Peyton's desk.

"Sorry, I just wanted to work something out with Peyton." Lucas said.

"Its all good man. I was surprised to hear you and Peyton got together. After Peyton and I broke off our engagement I only knew it was a matter of time though." Jake said with a smile.

"Jake!" Peyton shouted.

Lucas just stood there looking at Jake and Peyton. He couldn't even form a sentence.

"What?" Jake asked innocently.

"When were you and Peyton engaged?" Lucas finally asked.

"You didn't know?" Jake asked.

Peyton just looked down at the ground. She didn't want to say anything.

"We were engaged when she left Tree Hill. We were Seniors in high school, it was at the beginning of the year."

"That's just great! I'm so glad you could get engaged to Jake during our Senior year, but when I asked you a year later you said no!" Lucas shouted at Peyton.

"I never said no Lucas and seriously, this is what you want to fight about? I married you. I loved you more than anything when we were in High School. Jake and I didn't last because he knew I loved you. So don't come in here yelling at me and judging me because you think you know the whole story. Just get the hell out!" Peyton shouted as tears poured from her eyes.

"I'm getting the boys."

"Don't you dare go near my boys! I'll have your ass in jail so fast!" Peyton shouted.

"You can't keep them from me!"

"I will if you're going to act like this, now get out!"

Lucas turned and walked out.

"Peyton, I'm so sorry I didn't know you never told Lucas about our engagement." Jake said.

"Can you just go Jake? I'll have the contract for you to sign on Monday. Right now I just need to be alone with my boys." Peyton replied.

Jake nodded and got up. "I really am sorry Peyton."

"I know Jake."

**Davis-Baker House**

Shortly after talking to Brooke, Millie left for Charlotte leaving Jack and Sam all alone with Riley and Noah. Sam entertained Riley and Noah while Jack made them dinner. Sam was excited that they got to spend the night together. She could barely get through dinner. After dinner Jack and Sam both spent time playing with Riley and Noah and each took turns giving them their baths. Bedtime was easy since they had wore the kids out with playtime after dinner. Sam laid Riley down in her crib and Jack laid Noah, who was already asleep in his arms, in his crib in the next room over. Sam was the last one to walk into her bedroom where Jack was waiting for her. She didn't know what to say, she just looked down and smiled shyly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I'm ready." Sam replied looking up.

Who knew three little words would change Sam's life forever and that night Sam's life did change. She embarked on a new relationship path with Jack, the boy she was in love with, her best friend.

**December 13, 2009**

**Red Bedroom Records**

Peyton spent he night with her boys. She just left everything outside her home and focused on her sons. The next morning when Peyton arrived at the studio her first order of business was to call Haley. She had no desire to talk to Lucas after what happened yesterday, but she also didn't want to keep Lucas from his sons. He had every right to see them and she wouldn't deprive them of that.

"Hello?"

"Haley, hi it's Peyton." Peyton said into the phone.

"Oh Peyton hi how are you?" Haley asked surprised.

"I'm okay. I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor and it's kind of for Luke too." Peyton asked.

"Yeah sure. What do you need?"

"Well I'm sure you heard what happened yesterday, but I need you to come get Aiden and Logan. Lucas was supposed to yesterday, but after our fight I didn't want the boys going with him." Peyton replied.

"Yeah I heard. Just let me make sure Nathan can watch the kids and I'll come get them."

"Okay thank you so much Haley." Peyton said sincerely.

20 minutes later Haley was walking through Peyton's office door with her keys in hand.

"Hey. How goes things?" Haley asked.

"Not bad. I have a lot of paper work, but other than that it's pretty good."

"Are you okay Peyton? I know Lucas is my best friend, but you're also my really good friend and I feel like I need to be here for you too." Haley asked.

"It's really good to hear you say that Haley. Everything is so messed up right now and I'm so overwhelmed. I never meant to hurt Lucas with my engagement to Jake. I guess I just never thought it was important because it was like 12 hours that we were engaged. I love Lucas more than anything, but we're just so broken." Peyton said defeated.

"Peyton I know Lucas loves you and I know you both are really hurting, but at some point you both just need to let go. Lucas has always been jealous of Jake. It would be like if Luke told you that Brooke and him got engaged after he asked you. You would be pretty hurt and broken. Your relationship ended badly and I'm not sure you two went into your marriage fully trusting one another. From where I'm stand you and Lucas are meant to be, but you have to be able to see if. If you don't feel it's right for you and your family then you have to move on." Haley replied.

"I know it's just so much more confusing now that we have kids. Before it would have just been a break up. Now I have to worry about how all my decisions affect my kids. Aiden and Logan deserve to have their parents together. They deserve to live a normal life, but not at the expense of Luke and I fighting all the time. I can't and won't put them through that. I'm just so lost! I want my marriage to work more than anything in the whole world, but I think there has been too much damage..."

"Just take your time Peyton. You and Luke always find your way back to each other. Don't rush ending things permanently, but don't rush fixing things either. Everything is going to work out, it always does."

"Thanks Haley. The boys are over in Tric with Mia. I'll go over there with you."

Haley and Peyton walked over to Tric where Mia was laying on the floor with both boys. Peyton kissed her boys goodbye and headed back to her office. When she got back Jake was sitting in front of her desk.

"Jake, hi. I was actually going to call you."

"Hey Peyton. I figured I would stop by and make sure they we are okay."

"Yeah we're fine. Yesterday was just one of those days I had to process by myself."

"No, I completely understand. How are things going today?"

"Well I just had Haley pick up the kids to take them to Luke and now I have a ton of paper to finish and file." Peyton replied.

"Okay well I'll let you get back to it. I'm spending the day with my parents and Jenny. Maybe we can meet for dinner later?"

"Yeah sure. By the way we have a meeting with a realtor tomorrow at 10a.m. She is going to show us some houses.

"Okay sounds good. Will you have the boys?" Jake asked.

"Yeah I am picking them up at 9:30. We can meet here and you and Jenny can ride with me."

"Okay I'll see you later then." Jake said before exiting the studio.

**Davis-Baker House**

Sam was woken up early by the babies, but her and Jack were prepared for anything. Jack showered and changed into clean clothes to act as if he had just come over while Sam fed Riley and Noah. Sam couldn't quit smiling. She felt like everything in her life was perfect and nothing could ruin it. She had an amazing family, lots of friends, and the best boyfriend. Sam's life was pretty perfect for a seventeen-year old.

**Peyton and Lucas spend their anniversary together**

**Jake and Peyton look at houses**

**Haley and Jake duet **

**Brooke and Peyton catch up**

**Lucas files for legal separation from Peyton**


	8. Limbo

**December 14, 2009**

**James-Scott House**

It was only nine in the morning and December no less, but it was at least 65 degrees out. Lucas fed both his boys and decided to take them out for a swim before Peyton arrived. The doorbell rang and Lucas knew he would have to get the boys out of the pool.

"I got the door!" Nathan shouted. "Hey Peyton, Lucas is getting Aiden and Logan." Nathan said stepping aside so Peyton could come in.

"Thanks Nate. How have things been?" Peyton asked smiling.

Before Nathan could reply Adrienne came unsteadily running through the living room to the doorway screaming away in her bathing suit.

"Hi pretty girl!" Peyton said excitedly picking Adrienne up.

Adrienne mumbled a bunch of mumbo jumbo. The only thing Peyton made out was poo which she assumed meant pool. Lucas walked through the back door with both boys, Logan in his arms and Aiden right next to him. He was attempting to get them wrapped in towels. Peyton set Adrienne down and she ran back over to Aiden who then realized Peyton was standing in the door hallway with Nathan. Aiden booked it from where he was standing and ran over to Peyton dripping water across the whole house.

"Mama, mama, mama. I is simming!" Aiden shouted crashing into Peyton with his wet body.

"You were swimming! That sounds like fun! Did you have fun with Daddy?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah Daddy pay hide and seek wif me and Jamie!" Aiden replied excitedly.

"Wow you're one lucky boy. Lets go over by Daddy so we can get all dried off." Peyton replied.

"Here is his towel." Lucas said handing Peyton a towel.

"Thanks Luke. How were they?"

"Good they had a lot of fun. Logan fell outside and scratched up his knee, but Haley cleaned it and put a band aid on it." Lucas replied.

"Okay good deal. Where are their clothes?" Peyton asked.

"Upstairs. Could you help me?"

"Sure." Peyton replied.

Lucas handed an excited Logan over to Peyton while he picked up Aiden. They walked up the stairs together almost in a normal routine. Nathan just watched on as his brother and sister-in-law looked more like a happy family then a family being pulled apart.

**Davis-Baker House**

Millie arrived home yesterday evening in a perfect mood. She had accomplished everything Brooke asked her and Sam had cleaned the house and taken care of the babies all weekend long without any help. Now they were both just waiting for the arrival of Brooke herself. It wasn't until after breakfast time that Brooke walked through the front door in jeans and a white t-shirt pulling her suitcase.

"Sam! Millie!" Brooke shouted in her hoarse voice.

"Brooke you're home!" Sam shouted running down the stairs with Noah in her arms.

"Yes I am, where is my other child?" Brooke asked.

"Upstairs with Millie. She was helping me cut up veggies for the Noah and Riley." Sam replied.

"Mama!" Noah shouted.

"Oh come here my cutie!" Brooke said holding out her arms for Noah. "Did you miss Mommy?" She asked kissing Noah's face.

"Riley will be excited to see you. She has been nonstop all day long about Mommy, where is Mommy?" It's getting annoying."

"Well lets go upstairs so I can see my girl." Brooke headed for the stairs with Sam following behind her.

"Mama!" Riley shouted as Brooke's head appeared in the kitchen.

"Hi pretty girl!" Brooke said excitedly picking up her other baby. "I missed you!"

"Miss you mama." Riley replied.

"So how was your weekend?" Millie asked from the kitchen.

"Good I met this awesome buyer who I definitely thing Clothes Over Bros is going to love working with. The women in charge of everything is perfect. She has this great exterior about her. Very confident and strong willed. I know we're going to get a lot more production done. I also found a fabric that I want to use for my wedding. I'm not sure what for, maybe table cloths or something. It's going to fabulous!" Brooke replied excitedly.

"Well it sounds like we both had a really productive weekends. When is Julian coming home?"

"He was going to try and come home tonight, but if he doesn't he is going to be home tomorrow morning." Brooke replied.

"Okay well I'm off diaper duty so I am going to go call Jack and see if he wants to come over." Sam said.

"Wait why are you home, don't you have school today?" Brooke asked.

"Peyton had something to do to and Haley is in the studio so I didn't have anyone to watch the babies."

"Oh...well okay. Have fun I guess." Brooke replied.

Sam bolted up the stairs which left Brooke with Riley and Noah. They were contently playing on the floor by her feet.

"God I missed this." Brooke said.

**James-Scott House**

"When can I see the boys again?" Lucas asked as he changed Aiden out of his suit and into a diaper.

"I don't know Luke. I'm going to have to check our calendar and I will call you tonight." Peyton said. "Can you grab me a onesie out of Logan's bag?"

"Yeah..."

"Alright my babies are you ready to go?" Peyton said picking up Logan and resting him on her hip.

"What are you guys doing today?" Lucas asked.

"I have to go grocery shopping, finish some paper work, and finish planning Logan's birthday party." Peyton said.

"Do you need any help with the party planning stuff?

"If you want to help plan your son's birthday party far be it from me to stop you Luke."

"Maybe I can come over tomorrow since it is our day. Can we at least spend it together?"

"Yeah Luke, you can come over tomorrow. I'll make dinner and we can put the boys to bed. Then we'll talk about Logan's birthday party." Peyton said filling a little tingle in her stomach.

"Okay I will see you guys tomorrow night. For now I will help you take the boys down to the car."

Lucas said his goodbyes to the boys after buckling them in the car. He couldn't wait to go back inside and tell Haley he was able to get Peyton to spend their anniversary together.

**Davis-Baker House **

"So did Brooke suspect anything when she got home?" Jack asked.

Sam and Jack were currently laying side by side on Sam's bed. Jack had come over as soon as Sam called him that morning. Brooke knew it was up there, but she was too busy with Riley and Noah to really be concerned.

"She asked me why I wasn't as school, but other than that she hasn't said anything. I think she was more concerned about the babies than she was me." Sam replied. "Do you think things are going to change between us?"

"What are you talking about Sam?"

"You know, because we had sex."

"Why would things change? Your still Sam and I'm still Jack. I'm not going to not talk to you ever again if that is what you are asking." Jack replied.

"I know. I just want to make sure that we're still friends." Sam said hesitantly.

"We're still us Sam. Nothing is going to change that, not even sex." Jack replied.

**Downstairs**

"I can't believe how much I still have left to plan for the wedding!" Brooke said.

She was in the play room with Noah, Riley, and Millie.

"This is possibly true, but have you and Julian actually agreed on a wedding date?" Millie asked.

"Well not per-say, but I think we'll set one soon. It just depends on all this crap with the new line and Julian gets a new movie offer almost everyday."

"Well you said you wanted the wedding soon, so do you have any ideas for a wedding date like a month maybe?" Millie asked.

"I was thinking around April or May. I like the idea of having lots of flowers as they first bloom. It sounds romantic."

"Well what is the problem with setting a date?"

"I have to show the board my new line next week for fall of next year. If they don't like it I am going to have to spend almost all my time redoing designs and fixing it. There would be no time for me to make my own wedding dress or my bridesmaid dresses. And then there is Julian with his movie offers. There are projects that he is really interested in, but timing just puts it off. We're either are cutting it too close or there is no way Julian would get time off, especially if he is on location." Brooke said exasperated.

"Wow you do have some sort of problem, but you guys should really sit down to set a date. You can't keep planning because eventually you are going to be stuck at a stand still, unable to go forward because you don't have a date."

"I know and I really want to move forward. We didn't even technically get engaged. We just talked one night and just started planning a wedding. I think no one questioned it because they saw it coming."

"You know all your friends would be glad to help you plan what you can Brooke, but you have to set a wedding date!"

**Red Bedroom Records**

"I'm so sorry I'm late Jake!" Peyton said as she jumped out of her car. "I hope you haven't been waiting long?" Peyton asked.

"No actually I just got here. It took awhile to get Jenny going this morning."

Peyton took her bag with all her paperwork and opened the back end of her car. She threw it off to the side of the stroller for the boys. She also grabbed Aiden and Logan's diaper bag from the backseat so Jenny could climb into the back. Jake took his own bag and Jenny's car seat out of his own car. He climbed through the middle of Peyton's car into the very back and hooked it in.

"Jenny climb in. Don't touch the boys, they're sleeping." Jake said to Jenny who was watching Jake's every move very intently.

"They won't be asleep for long. Lucas had them swimming this morning and I'm sure I am going to have to feed Aiden and make Logan a bottle." Peyton said.

"A bottle?"

"Yeah it will be quick and easy, I won't have to stop and feed him. I have some mixed fruit and cereal for Aiden." Peyton said climbing into the driver's seat.

"Wow you are very impressive Miss Sawyer." Jake said laughing. "So where are we headed first?"

"Well there is this really cute house down the road from Karen's old house. I know it is at least a two bedroom house, but I don't know a whole lot of details about it." Peyton said as she started the car and put it in drive.

**James-Scott House**

"Nathan when is your next practice?" Haley asked.

"I have practice tomorrow morning Hales."

Jamie and Adrienne were both taking their morning nap and Nathan and Haley were cleaning the kitchen, living room, and walk way.

"Did Lucas tell you about tomorrow night?" Haley asked scrubbing the counters.

"No what is going on tomorrow?" Nathan asked as he picked up toys off the living room floor.

"Lucas asked Peyton to dinner for their anniversary and she said yes. He is having dinner at their house tomorrow night."

"Well hopefully things work out for them." Nate said.

"I think we need time away. It's been really nice having Deb live in Tree Hill and I think we should take advantage of it."

"I know Hales, but I have all my practices and games. We need the money right now. I promise soon we'll go on a vacation, just the two of us." Nathan said.

"I have to go into the studio today. Are you okay with the kids staying here?" Haley asked changing the subject.

"Yeah that's fine. How long are you going to be though?"

"I'm not sure. I have some stuff to do with Mia and some stuff to do with my demo. I don't know how long its all going to take. If it starts to get late I will call."

"Alright I guess. I'll be here."

"Okay and tell Luke to call me when he gets a free chance." Haley added before walking out the back door.

**No more school forever! That means updates with definitely be more frequent! I can't wait to continue this story and really see where the characters go. **

**Down the Road...**

**Peyton and Brooke catch up.**

**Lucas and Peyton spend their anniversary together.**

**Jake and Haley duet. **

**Peyton and Jake go to dinner.**

**Lucas files for legal separation from Peyton.**


End file.
